


Snowed in

by JessicaMariana



Series: Jaca Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re snowed in!”<br/>Bull squinted up at her. Even though he was still half asleep he could think clearly enough to say: ”But we don’t have to go outside to get out of the room.”<br/>“Don’t spoil the moment with your logic... Looks like we won’t be able to go anywhere for a while.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed in

Jaca woke gradually, turning over in her sleep, sighing because she was warm. She wasn’t used to sleeping next to someone, and Bull was unusually warm and took up over half the bed, which pretty much forced Jaca to sleep pressed up against him. She snaked her legs out from under the blanket and nuzzled her pillow. Why did it have to be so hard to get comfortable? She sighed again, a little louder to emphasise her discomfort, and pulled the blanket over her shoulders - she didn’t like leaving them bare - but it was only making her warmer. She lay there, half tucked in, awake but with her eyes still closed, for she didn’t know how long. She could tell it wasn’t morning yet - it was still pitch black around her and it was dead silent. In the mornings the sun would shine its first beams right over the eastern mountaintop and into her chambers at the top of the tower.

Eventually Jaca had had enough and sat up. The fancy Orlesian bed creaked under her weight as she shifted. The soft sheets rustled. She raised her hands to rub the sleep from her eyes. She looked over at the high stained windows, wondering just how early it was. But something seemed off - but something luminous seemed to glow right behind them and it wasn’t stars. She walked closer and raised her eyebrows when she noticed that it wasn’t night after all. The windows were covered in a thick layer of snow from top to bottom, casting the chambers into darkness, and the sun was shining through it here and there.

Jaca huffed a chuckle. She reached out and touched one of the glass panes. It was ice cold. Jaca smiled, holding her hand there for a moment. Then she got an idea. She bit her lip and looked over her shoulder. Bull was snoring loudly.

 _Sound asleep_ , Jaca thought as she walked back to the bed. She crawled up on it, settling by Bull’s side and slowly lifted the cover off his bare torso. She slipped her cool hand down under it and placed it firmly against his thigh.

Bull grunted and muttered something incoherent.

Jaca frowned. Not the reaction she’d hoped for. She sat down with her legs crossed and leaned her chin against Bull’s gently heaving chest. She tilted her head and listened his his heartbeat, then raised her hand to trace the many scars on his grey skin. She let her eyes slide shut. She sat like that for a moment when suddenly she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She raised her head and saw Bull smiling.

“Can’t sleep?” he wondered quietly, eye still closed.

“No,” Jaca replied. “Too hot.”

“That’s me: I’m hot.”

Jaca and he laughed together. “It’s alright, though,” she continued. “I’m awake now.”

Bull hummed and started absentmindedly rubbing circles on her skin.

“Oh!” Jaca exclaimed all of a sudden and sat up straight and tugged at Bull’s arm. “You have to see the snow.”

“Snow? There’s always snow out there.” Bull meant the mountaintops - always snowcapped as they were this high up.

“No. We’re snowed in!”

Bull squinted up at her. Even though he was still half asleep he could think clearly enough to say: ”But we don’t have to go outside to get out of the room.”

“Don’t spoil the moment with your logic,” Jaca complained and tugged harder at his arm so he’d sit up. “Look at it.”

Bull sat up with a sigh and looked around. Hadn’t they been able to go downstairs to reach the rest of the fortress, they would truly have been snowed in.

“Looks like we won’t be able to go anywhere for a while,” Jaca sighed and slumped forward, her face hitting Bull’s arm.

Bull looked at her with a crooked smile and slowly shook his head. Jaca looked up to meet his eye and gave him an innocent, wide-eyed look. Bull turned towards her and put his hand down on the mattress by her hip and leaned over her. She cupped his stubbled jawline with both hands as he pushed her down on her back. Their lips locked softly at first; Jaca’s nose crushing against Bull’s cheek and her lips parting the slightest to taste him as his tongue slid against them. It deepened quickly; breaths became heavy; tongues swiftly dipped into the other’s mouth and struggled against the other. Jaca hummed when Bull’s free hand slid down her side, over her waist and further down to her hip and then continued in between her legs.

Bull broke the kiss then and rested his forehead against Jaca’s.

“Hmm,” he said with a contemplating look on his face. “There seems to be something in the way.” He tugged at the soft cotton breeches Jaca wore to bed.

“I can’t make it too easy for you,” Jaca teased, but she pliantly lifted her hips as Bull unlaced and pulled the fabric down and tossed them to the floor. “You know I’m not comfortable sleeping naked… like some people.” Jaca raised one brow at him.

“Hey, last night was No Pants Friday,” Bull argued.

“Is every day Friday where you come from?”

“I wear pants when I go outside,” Bull countered with a chuckle.

“You’re right. I guess I can’t complain about that,” Jaca shrugged.

Bull kissed her again as he let his large hand once more slide up the inside of Jaca’s thigh. His thumb searched its way in between her folds and rubbed small circles around her clit. Jaca inhaled sharply at the first touch, but soon melted into the mattress. Bull and she had not been together for long, but it was apparent he was used to pleasing women; he knew just where to touch and how much pressure to put on it. After a moment Jaca spread her legs wider to allow Bull’s index and middle fingers slide inside her. They slid in easily, being as wet as she already was thanks to Bull’s great ministrations.

“You’re incredibly warm,” Bull murmured, ghosting his lips against Jaca’s. “Right here.” He gave a quick thrust deeper inside her and she gasped into his mouth.

“And you’re just incredible,” Jaca replied breathlessly. She let her eyes shut once more as Bull began to gradually pick up the pace at which his fingers pumped in and out of her. The tip of his thumb rhythmically slid up and down her clit had his hand moved and rapidly sent her closer and closer to her first impending climax.

“Bull,” she breathed almost inaudibly, grabbing him roughly by his shoulders. “Yes! Faster.”

“Of course,” Bull hummed into her ear, obeying her wish.

“Say it.”

Jaca didn’t have to elaborate: Bull knew from the previous looks on her face when he’d said it that it was something special to her - something that made her chest swell with emotion - and the she therefore wanted him to say it more often. But that was also why he didn’t.

He tilted his head so that his lips were just next to Jaca’s ear. He breathed hotly against it as he took a deep breath and watched her cheeks redden.

Jaca bit her lip and waited. She was almost there. One word and it’d be over.

“Come for me...” Bull said, his deep voice vibrating through Jaca’s chest. “... _kadan_.”

Jaca shuddered. Her body tensed and her sex fluttered intensely around the two thick digits stretching her open. She dug her short fingernails into Bull’s skin; her mouth fell open into a soundless moan; her legs trembled as she tried pushing herself further onto Bull’s fingers. A soft whimper escaped her as she finally relaxed and fell boneless onto the mattress and Bull pulled out.

“Damn,” Bull huffed with a pleased smile. He flopped down on his stomach next to Jaca.

“What?” Jaca looked at him with dramatic disappointment. “Done already? We’re snowed in, remember? We’ve got hours and hours to-”

“Oh, I know,” Bull interrupted and raised himself above her. “I’m not done with you yet.” He leaned down almost growled as he kissed her deeply once more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
